Santa's Helpers
by NaLuLover24
Summary: Join Santa's elves as they travel to Magnolia to help some troubled teens. NALU, GALE, ROWEN, AND GRUVIA!


The North Pole is very hectic during Christmas. Everyone was running around and in such a good mood. That was except one elf. Now there are some common misconceptions with Santa and his elves.

1. The elves are not small.

2. Santa is actually very small, how else would he fit into chimneys.

3. Every elf gets a number of people to see if they are naughty or nice, if they where naughty then the elf would go down and help them.

4. They have a shortage of elves at the moment. When this happens all the people who were sad, had a terrible life, and little to no friends would be invited to come work for Santa.

Now back to the unhappy elf, you may be thinking 'Why is an elf unhappy it's the best job ever. Who wouldn't want to be an elf?' he did have a very good reason to be upset. "Natsu!" a flying blue cat flew full speed into the elf, who now has a name, carrying papers in its little kitty paws. And yes the cat was flying they can make reindeer fly then so can cats. And talking they can do that too.

"What do you want Happy." Natsu said as he sat back in his office chair. He was an office elf.

"You have to finish your list."

"I know. I know I only have one person left, this Lucy Heartfillia chick."

"Well do her now so you can relax later."

"Fine ill do it.' He turned to his computer, as Happy hopped onto the desk, and pulled up the Santa version of Google maps. With this you can type in anyone's name and see what they're doing at any time of the day. Imagine all the possibilities. Lucy Heartfillia lives on Strawberry St. in Magnolia, and at the moment she was getting ready for school. He watched as she packed her bag…

What Natsu is seeing...

_ As the blond left her house in her uniform which consisted of a sweater and a miniskirt. If you saw her walking down the street you would think she was a very popular person, I mean have you seen those curves, but as she walked into school he noticed everyone looking at her in disgust. This didn't make sense to Natsu because she was very beautiful. The day dragged on and it was lunch time. _

"Whoa Flame brain is actually doing work." Natsu turned to see Gray, Romeo, and Levy Standing behind him.

"Do you want to go Underwear-Princess?" Natsu threatened, it felt good to fight like this he hadn't done so since _that_ happened.

"Wait did you just threaten back?" He looked so confused.

"Gray clothes." Cana said somewhere in the background.

"Natsu-nii has talked back since Lisanna-nii left." Romeo whispered to Levy.

"Now will you please leave I'm on my last person this year." He sat back down.

"Really so are we." Levy said as she bounced up to the back of Natsu's shoulder .

"Hhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh" Levy gasped.

"What?"

"That's my last person this year."

"Me too"

"Oi that's my last person too, funny how they're all in the same school." Gray said finally finding all this clothes only to take of his shirt again.

Natsu looked back at the screen to see 3 new people come in.

_Lucy sat at her table when another person comes and sits down _

_"Hello Lucy-san" the girl mumbled . _

_"Hello Juvia." Lucy mumbled back._

_Then a tough looking guy with black hair and a lot of piercings on his face sat down._

_"Well hello losers what do you have for me today, Bunny girl?"_

_"Nothing Gajeel." Lucy said with hidden venom._

_"Oh not true you have food that's something." He said as he took her lunch bag and started to go through it. This is when another person sat down._

_ "Oh well if it isn't little Wendy boo-hoo."_

_ She flinched, as Gajeel laughed. Natsu hated him already. _

"We should ask Master if we could go down there and help." Levy said, "I have that jerk Gajeel."

"I have the little one, Wendy was it." Romeo piped up.

"That means ice-princess has the other one" Natsu said. 

"Yep weird one too. Speaks in third person. Loves the rain. No friends. Lives alone…" Gray counted on his fingers.

"Sounds perfect to be an elf." Levy said thoughtfully.

"We should talk to Gramps." Natsu said already walking away.

"He's acting like the old Natsu. Why is he doing that?" Gray said.

"I don't know. He wasn't acting like it until he started watching that Luigi person." Happy said.

"Hey Happy." Romeo patted his head.

"We should probably go with him." (Gray)

"Ya that would be good." (Levy)

"Aye sir!" (Happy)

So they took off running after the salmon haired idiot.

Master's office

"So you want to go to Magnolia." Master said.

"Um… yes?" Levy said quietly.

"Oi Gramps I'm going anyway." Natsu shouted turning to leave.

"Fine I guess you have to go." Master said sadly. "Levy, Gray, Romeo can you stay. Natsu get ready."

"What is it Master?" Romeo asked.

"Natsu seems different."

"Aye it happened when he started to watch that Lucy girl." Happy said in his usually happy tone.

"I think Lucy may be the only person who will be able to replace Lisanna in his heart."

I feel that I should explain what happened to their friend Lisanna. So Lisanna was an elf with her brother and sister. They were taking in because the where abandoned when they where very young so Santa having the big heart he does took them in to the 'family'. One day Lisanna was helping a troubled child when a car hit her. She now had to live in the real world for the rest of her life. Now in order to keep Natsu from going after her they told him she had died, thus why he was sad in the beginning.

In the real world

So Natsu, Gray, Levy, and Romeo were magically brought to Magnolia, where they enrolled at Sabertooth High. It was Sunday so tomorrow they had to go to school; they decided to walk around town in heir free time. As thy walked they started to notice some things like how this one group of kids thought that they were all that and a bag of chips, but they weren't last the group checked they were on the naughty list and with no chance of redemption. They thought it would be best to walk away from the group before Natsu and Gray get the idea that they need to get punched… in the face… by an elf.

Just as they were about to walk away Natsu using his super…elf (?) hearing picked up a noise that sound strangely of a soft cry for help. Turning he saw that group, you know the bag of chips group, picking on 3 helpless girls. Now elves being the good Samaritans they are, Natsu Gray and Romeo decided it was a god idea to teach those jerk faces a lesson, and by lesson I mean beaten to a pulp. So Natsu promptly walks up to the blond with a scar over one o his eyes and punches him. Gray looking over his 'prey' chooses the blond with an extremely stupid hat and does the same. Romeo goes to save he girl with Levy after they both figure they can't take on any of these people. As Levy went to save the bond girl a man with green hair cast a shadow over her. He prepared to punch her when another man comes from now where and punches him.

"Watch your back shrimp." The new man said as he went to go fight with Natsu and Gray. After the fight had finished they had beaten every one of them except for this one girl with back hair who ran some time within the fight. The man who had saved Levy turned out to be Gajeel, who as you recall is in fact a bully himself he just hates 'the pride and joy of Sabertooth High'.

The next day

Dreaded Mondays

On their first day at Saber High they figured out that the people they bet up were in fact the most popular kid in the school making them, as the people who ruined their 'beautiful' face very hated by almost all of the student body, save the 4 that were there. So when they walked to class the next morning every one glared at them. You can only imagine what happened at lunch. They sat with Lucy, Juvia, ad Wendy, who they all sat next to in class. After a while Gajeel sat with them claiming that no one would let him sit at their table, but we all know hat he just wanted to sit near Levy. So the whole lunch consisted of Natsu and Lucy talking together, Gray and Juvia, who as head over heels in love, talking, Wendy an Rome talking, Wendy had this cute little blush the whole time, and Levy and Gajeel talking, more like arguing.

So the day dragged on with Natsu bothering Lucy in class, Juvia unable to focus because her beloved Gray-sama was next to her, Wendy and Romeo passing notes, and Gajeel watching Levy as she read in class.

Later that very same night

Lucy sat on her bed doing her homework when she felt a breeze, which was weird because her window as closed last she checked, I mean it was winter who keeps their windows open I winter. She started to shiver because it was winter…and her window was open… and it was snowing. She turned around to see Natsu squatting on her windowsill. She screamed, which is he proper reaction, so Natsu went over to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, someone might hear you." Natsu said n a very loud whisper.

"That's the point." Lucy said, she was now cold and angry, not a good mix.

"Wow you're really cold." Natsu said in pure amazement. Lucy had to admit he was really cute like that.

"Well ya people get this cold when the window is open during a snow storm." She said.

Natsu went to go close the window when a blue cat came flying into him at full speed. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Oh hey happy."

"Don't hey happy me you left me all alone."

"You weren't alone Gray, Levy, and Romeo were there with you."

"No Levy went out with that scary Gajeel guy, Romeo went out with Wendy, and I did not want to be left alone with Gray."

"Is that cat talking?"

They both turned towards the shivering Lucy.

"Ya why?"

"I can fly too."

"Cats don't usually talk… or fly."

"Really"

"Ya."

"Natsu I'm hungry can I have some fish'

"Sure. Hey Lucy do you have any fish."

"No, I don't like fish."

"How can you not like fish? Fish are the most amazing things in the world they're yummy, and juicy, and yummy, and…" Happy continued to list of things that fish taste like adding yummy after everyone.

Mean while Lucy was starting to shake and her teeth were chattering. Natsu noticed this and started to run around trying to find a blanket. He eventually found one and put it around Lucy.

"W-w-w-w-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-d-d-d-o-o-o-o-w-w-w-w." Lucy tried to say.

Natsu getting this went to close the window. But Lucy was sill shaking, so Natsu grabbed a movie popped it in, moved the blanket so both of them were under it, and wrapped his arms around the blond. She moved closer to him so he could feel her breath on his chest. After a while Lucy stopped shaking and Happy crawled on to her lap and fell asleep. They continued to watch the movie with out moving from the position.

About have way through the movie Natsu asked "So you live alone. Why?"

"My parents died when I was little." Lucy replied quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No don't worry its okay. I like to talk about them that way I don't forget."

With the movie completely forgotten Natsu turned to look at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"The more I talk about them the less the pain is and the less likely I am to forget them."

"When did they die?"

"My mom died from illness when was 7 and my dad committed suicide when I was 10, on Christmas too."

She looked up at him tears I her eyes, "I haven't liked Christmas since."

"I love Christmas" he said quietly still looking into her eyes.

Slowly he took her chin with his thumb and forefinger, and captured her lips with his. It felt like forever before they pulled away, "Now go to sleep." He said quietly as he laid down with her on top of him.

With Levy

Levy and Gajeel walked down a path in the park under heavy snow, it's a good thing Levy knows about snow a brought an umbrella.

"Its getting kind of bad out do you want to o to my place, it's just around the corner."

"Um...sure?"

They walked in silence, with only the crunch of waking in fresh snow to fill the awkward silence. Levy mumbled a thank you as Gajeel held the door for her. A soft meow was heard as a small black cat came whaling in.

"Oh my god it's so cute." Levy began to gush over it. As she picked it up Gajeel said, "Its name is Panther-lily."

"That is so cute."

"You think everything is cute don't you shrimp."

"Hey don't call me that."

"Hey I tell it as it is."

"Shut up."

Gajeel had to chuckle at this. "You know you really are different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well all the girls I know are either stuck ups lie Minerva or wimps like bunny-girl."

"Bunny-girl?"

"That Lucy girl."

"Oh Lu-chan, but she's really nice."

"Is she now?"

They had now moved to the living space and sat down on the couch with Lily still in Levy arms now purring.

"Don't tell me you never even tried talking to her."

"Well I had on conversation with her when I first moved here."

"Where did you live before?"

"In Oak Town, I went to Phantom Lord High, and was the most popular delinquent there. Actually all of us were delinquents, Juvia went there too."

"Who else lives here?" Levy asked looking around.

"No one just me, well Juvia did live here for sometime after Phantom Lord was disbanded but she got a place of her own."

"Oh, what about your parents?"

"What parents, they abandoned me when I was very little and then someone adopted me but he left."

"That's just like Natsu" Levy said mostly to herself.

"Who?"

"You know pink hair, big idiot, started that fight."

"Oh, Flame-brain."

Levy started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound just like Gray."

Levy stopped laughing, "What time is it?"

"10, why?"

"Crap," She ran to a window the snow was up to her knees. "I can't walk in this."

"That's your fault for being so small. Your only choice is to stay here tonight."

"Hey I can't help me size."

Gajeel got up to leave, and hen he came back he had pillow and a blanket. "I'll take the couch you can have the bed."

With Romeo and Wendy

The youngsters walled down the street to Wendy's house, they had came to the same conclusion that Levy and Gajeel did.

"My step mom is very strict so you have to sneak in through the window." Wendy said.

Wendy ran up to her room after talking to her 'mom' to find Romeo squatting on her windowsill. She didn't scream, which is the wrong reaction girls scream if someone is on your windowsill.

"Come in you'll catch a cold out there." She said as she pulled him in to the room.

"So why couldn't I walk in the front door like you did?"

"My stepmother would have asked too many questions."

"Stepmother?"

"Ya my parents abandoned me when I was little. Then a really nice woman took me in, but a couple of years ago she disappeared so Porlyusica took me in." Wendy started to pet Carla.

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay. Want to a movie"

"Okay."

Soon they both fell asleep, and Porlyusica

came in and put a blanket on them.

"Makarov sending his 'children' here. At least Wendy can get some happiness just like Grandeeney wanted."

With Gray

Gray sat in the apartment they had rented for the time being. When he turned off the TV he heard something drop and a soft 'oh crap' from outside his door. Opening his door he saw a pile of boxes on top of a woman. Picking up the boxes he started to uncover the blue haired beauty.

"Gray-sama! Thank you for helping Juvia."

"Oh hello Juvia."

"Well Juvia will be going now." Juvia goes to stack all the boxes and grabs all of them. Let me tell you all the boxes stacked together were taller than her. She wobbled and almost fell again but caught herself.

"Whoa Juvia what are you doing."

"Oh Juvia was kicked out of her old apartment so she is moving in here."

"So you have to carry all of your stuff by yourself."

"Yes. oh but I'm okay. Fear not my beloved Gray-sama I use to be one of the top delinquent at my old school!"

"You…"

Juvia nodded.

"…You use to be a delinquent."

"One of the best at Phantom Lord High."

"Interesting. I want to hear all about this, so I'll help you carry all of your stuff and after you can tell me"

So Gray helped her carry all of her things, and when they finished Juvia made hot cocoa and they sat down on her couch with all the boxes still full.

"So tell me of all your adventures as an infamous delinquent."

"They weren't that adventurous, and Juvia wasn't infamous. They called Juvia the rain-woman because it always use to rain when Juvia walked through as if god himself 'cried' at all the things Juvia did."

"It would rain every time?"

"Every time."

"That is freaky."

"The rain was Juvia's only friend for a while,"

Gray watched as her expression changed from melancholy to just sad as she looked at the falling snow. "It was the only thing that didn't run when Juvia walked. It was always there. Juvia didn't see the sun in years, and people hated her because they loved the sun and Juvia took it away. So Juvia and the sky cried together.

But that all changed when Juvia came to Saber High Juvia met Lucy and Wendy, Gajeel had come with Juvia in the move, and the rain lessened."

After a while Gray finaly spoke, "wow."

"Well Juvia needs to unpack a few things before she can go to bed."

"Why don't you come sleep in our apartment tonight is 11 and don't think anyone will be coming home."

"Juvia sleeping in the same place as Gray-sama." At the thought Juvia whole face turned beat red.

"Just grab some clothes ad meet me down the hall."

Juvia grabbed her night-clothes and meet Gray at the door to his apartment.

"You can take Levy's bed."

_ 'Love-rival?' _

Juvia went to the bed and started to make her bed when Gray took of his shirt. Juvia once again blush heavily and tried to finish making the bed. Let's just say it took a long time for Juvia to fall asleep.

Tuesday Morning

No school

Lucy woke only to find a chest instead of her pillow. She looked up to see a man with pink hair hugging her in his sleep. She was about to scream when she recalled the events of last night blushing at the thought. She tried to get out of Natsu's iron grip but couldn't because its iron. She eventually slipped under his arms and was tip-toeing away when, "Luce." Natsu mumbled in his sleep his arms reaching out trying to grab her. Natsu's hand found Lucy's arm, because she walked back over when he said her name, and he pulled her into his arms again and buried his head into he hair, "don't leave me too." he whispered.

Lucy just sat there thinking about him with a blush on her cheeks.

Once again Lucy escaped, but this time she put a long pillow in Natsu's arms. A yellow pillow at that. She started to make breakfast.

Natsu woke up with the smell of bacon. He was extremely confused as to why he had a yellow pillow on his lap and where was he. Then he heard Happy talking to someone.

"Thank you for the fish Luigi." Happy's muffled voice came from the kitchen.

"It's Lucy and you're welcome. I bought it especially for you." Another voice said. Then he remembered what happened yesterday. Smirking he got up and tacking in to his inner nin-nin he walked into the kitchen and hugged Lucy from behind. "Eep!" Lucy let out a cute little squeak.

"Good morning Lucy." Natsu said in a very happy tone.

"Mornin' Happy."

"Aye sir!"

"Whacha doing." He asked Lucy still hugging her.

"Making breakfast." She said trying to hide her blush.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiike him." Happy said.

Lucy blushed even more as Natsu started to laugh, then he rested his head on top of hers.

"All done." Lucy announced.

Natsu smiled at the amazing aroma that was coming from the food.

When they finished Natsu said, "We should go to the park."

"Why?" Lucy said taking her last bite.

"I feel like going to the park."

"Fine let me get dressed."

After Lucy took a shower and got dressed they went to the park with happy flying beside them.

"Happy stop flying."

"Why?"

"Cats aren't suppose to fly."

"Fine" happy then fell into Lucy's arms, "oh and stop talking. Cats can't talk."

"Where you guys from anyway?"

Natsu and happy looked panicked for one second then Natsu looked up and saw Levy and Gajeel.

"Hey look its Levy and that metal face guy."

"Oh hey Levy-chan."

Natsu and happy let out a breath of relive.

"Oh Lu-chan, Natsu." Levy came running over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh we were here last night and I dropped something very important." Levy said, Natsu snapped his head down to her, "Not that." He said.

"Yes that." Levy looked up to him.

"What's 'that'?" Lucy asked.

They both look at her then at each other in a silent conversation.

"And why is 'that' so important?" Gajeel asked next.

Then they did the same thing. Levy look in a different direction only to see two more people.

"Hey look its Gray and Juvia."

"Hey Juvia!" Lucy called as she waved.

"Lucy-sama what are you doing here?"

"Natsu and I were out on a walk when we ran into Levy and Gajeel. What about you?"

"Juvia and Gray-sama were on a walk. Levy what are you doing here?"

"Gajeel and I were on a walk last night and I lost something."

"Not just something 'that'." Natsu sad a he ran his hand through is hair looking at Gray.

"Not 'that'." Gray froze.

"Um what's 'that'?" Juvia asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Lucy said a he looked over at Gajeel who shrugged his shoulders.

"We trusted you with 'that' Levy you were the most trust worthy person out of al of us."

Suddenly Wendy and Romeo walked up to the group.

"Wait let me guess you were on a walk?" Lucy said as they walked closer.

"Ya how did you guess?" Romeo said.

"I'm just a genius."

"Levy lost 'that'." Gray said as he burned a hole in Levy with his eyes.

"What's 'that'?" Wendy asked.

"That Wendy is the million dollar question." Lucy said.

"She did not." Romeo said.

"Seriously what's 'that'?" Gajeel practical scream, finally losing his temper.

"Nothing" the four mysterious people said at the same time.  
"Are you looking for this?" a new voice spoke up. They all turned around to see a beautiful red hair girl holding a device with a big red button that read 'to Fairy Tail'.

"Ezra!" The four yelled again.

"Who?" The other our yelled.

"What are you doing here?" levy asked.

"Master told me to check on you, you better hurry it's almost Christmas and we need everyone's help to get the siegh ready."

"Okay hold up hold up what in Mavis sakes are you talking about." Lucy said.

"You haven't told them yet." Ezra said as she looked at the four.

"Um ya about that, no we haven't" Natsu aid scratching the back of his head.

"Well hurry up."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Okay this is going to seem crazy but I need you all to trust me," Natsu started.

"We are elves," Levy continued.

"And we were sent here to ask you if you want be elves." Gray finished.

"You want me, to go with you, who I meant yesterday, to the North Pole?" Lucy asked.

"yes." Natsu said.

"Come on we don't have all day." Ezra said impatiently.

"Sure why not, better than this place at least." Lucy said.

"Well this explains why you're so short shrimp…" Gajeel said looking down at Levy.

"Hey!"

"But hey I'll go anywhere those Saber jerks aren't."

"I'll go anywhere with Gray-sama."

"Umm I don't know."

Hey all looked down at Wendy.

"Go Wendy." She turned around to see "Porlyusica?!"

"Grandeeney would have wanted this."

"You knew Grandeeney?!"

"We talked only once before she disappeared."

"Thank you Porlyusica." Wendy said as she waved goodbye.

They all walked to Ezra, "you will be able to get your stuff later right now lets see the Master to tell him the news."

She pressed the button and they were magical brought to the North Pole.

"Welcome to y home Luce." Natsu said as they got there.

"This is the North Pole a.k.a Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Authors note - There are probably so many errors in this didn't check it so bear with me. I had this idea for a while and decided to write it. Merry Christmas. I don't own Fairy Tail. **


End file.
